lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dale (City)
Dale is a large Atlantian city located in northern Thedas where it lies as the joint capital of the Realm of Dale. Dale is basically completely homogenous in its native Atlantian/Numenorian population with the city sheltering hundreds of Numenorians with an ever expanding number of these Numenorians based on intermarriage between themselves and the Atlantian population. Alongside the native Atlantian/Numenorian population there is a small Dwarven presence of several hundred in the city with this population mainly tradesmen (their families), and diplomats from the bordering neighbor of Erebor. The Realm of Dale was originally founded by the Dwarves of whom colonized the mountains under the command of Karak Ankor, and throughout this early time the Dwarves ruled alone but as the Dwarves and Elves fought they would increasingly devide against Karak Ankor aligning themselves with the increasing population of humans and the Elves of Zelhinir. The coming of the Numenorians led to the region being heavily populated by Atlantians and this would lead to the founding of Esgaroth, and Dale of which Dale was built by the Dwarves directly at the entrance of Erebor on a hill linking the two nearly together. Following the Downfall of Numeron the Dwarves and humans of Dale would align together forming the Realm of Dale and conquering the lands surrounding linking together the basin into the Realm of Dale. Geography Layout Perched between two spurs of the Lonely Mountain's Ravenhill to the west and Steinholl to the east—Dale stood on the western bank of a bend in the swift River Running. It lay just below the point where the waterway spilled from a crack in the southern face Erebor. The river quickly widened, for it was fed by a large number of subterranean brooks and carried a great volume of mountain runoff. Other streams joined the flow above the town and, as a consequence, the river was remarkably wide by the time it reached Dales small, stone— lined harbor. The settlement's riverside wharf, provided landing for trading vessels from Esgaroth. Most buildings were made of stone and either thatched or, like the administrative Krakathingashús, equipped with slate shingles. One— or two—storied structures with roomy lofts and steep roofs and at least one chimney were the norm. Windows were few and generally shuttered and set With translucent disc—shaped panes of glass, which let in only diffuse light. As a result, they were thrown open with the first hint of pleasant weather. Doors typically had both a drop—latch mechanism and a night—time drawbar. Dale's craftsmen lived in the back rooms or on the second floor of their workshops. Like other townsfolk, they kept a small vegetable and herb garden in their yard. Most own several animals, which they housed in a stallur (No. “Stable") behind their dwelling. The majority of homesites also included corralled family enclosures with either a withy fence or a stouter palisade wall.In fact, a number farmed small fields within the town rampart. History The Realm of Dale was originally founded by the Dwarves of whom colonized the mountains under the command of Karak Ankor, and throughout this early time the Dwarves ruled alone but as the Dwarves and Elves fought they would increasingly devide against Karak Ankor aligning themselves with the increasing population of humans and the Elves of Zelhinir. Foundation of Dale The coming of the Numenorians led to the region being heavily populated by Atlantians and this would lead to the founding of Esgaroth, and Dale of which Dale was built by the Dwarves directly at the entrance of Erebor on a hill linking the two nearly together. Realm of Dale Following the Downfall of Numeron the Dwarves and humans of Dale would align together forming the Realm of Dale and conquering the lands surrounding linking together the basin into the Realm of Dale. Demographics Ethnicity Dale is basically completely homogenous in its native Atlantian/Numenorian population with the city sheltering hundreds of Numenorians with an ever expanding number of these Numenorians based on intermarriage between themselves and the Atlantian population. Alongside the native Atlantian/Numenorian population there is a small Dwarven presence of several hundred in the city with this population mainly tradesmen (their families), and diplomats from the bordering neighbor of Erebor. Government Category:City Category:City in Europe Category:Location in the Realm of Dale